


[Podfic of] to the corner of your life

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her instructors tried to teach her to plan, to think ahead, to always know where the exits were, to never, ever trust anyone, not even herself. It was a hard lesson, one that she didn't take to like she took to all the other things at the training center, like a fish to water.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] to the corner of your life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the corner of your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228341) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Thanks to akamine_chan for writing this amazing story for me to podfic!

Podfic Length: 7:30  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20To%20the%20corner%20of%20your%20life.mp3)


End file.
